U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,120 discloses a known connector for mounting to a conductive panel and comprising, an insulated signal transmitting contact, an insulated conductive shell and a coupling portion for coupling the shell to the panel. The coupling portion is a device with an electrical filter and is externally secured to an electrical connector without regard to whether the device is within the profile of the connector.